


Ride Home

by MenadeDanzante



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bus, Home, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenadeDanzante/pseuds/MenadeDanzante
Summary: Dopo aver sventato l'Apocalisse, angelo e demone tornano a Londra con un autobus per Oxford e, nonostante nessuno dei due abbia voglia di discutere, la serata non risparmierà loro incomprensioni e qualcosa di più."Il demone non riuscì a trattenersi: la sua bocca si piegò dapprima in un ghigno solo accennato, poi si spalancò in una genuina risata. «Spero che ti sia chiara l'ironia di questa tua richiesta» disse, ancora con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Ma Aziraphale non stava scherzando e non cercò di unirsi all'ilarità dell'amico.«Andiamo, angelo» continuò Crowley, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. «Il perdono di un demone? Sul serio?». La situazione aveva davvero del comico ed era semplicemente assurdo che Aziraphale non lo vedesse.Quando questi riprese a parlare la voce era roca: stava trattenendo disperatamente le lacrime.«Non di un demone, no» corresse. «Il tuo, Crowley»"





	Ride Home

****Gli occhi di Crowley seguirono con curiosità e stupore la figura di Aziraphale che, invece di occupare una coppia di posti davanti o dietro di lui sull'autobus semivuoto, aveva deciso di sedersi accanto a lui. Il demone non disse niente, limitandosi a chiudere le ginocchia e a riposizionarsi sul suo sedile per fare in modo che l'amico stesse comodo.

Questo parve bloccare per un momento l'angelo.

«Oh» esalò con voce sottile. «Preferisci che-?»

Crowley mostrò il palmo della mano per zittire qualsiasi sciocca protesta e scosse la testa: andava bene così. Per sottolineare il concetto scivolò un poco sul sedile, arrivando a toccare con la nuca il freddo poggiatesta: poteva stravaccarsi senza alcuna eleganza anche condividendo la seduta con qualcun altro, Aziraphale non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

«Grazie» sorrise l'angelo mentre si accomodava. La mente del demone non pensò neanche per un istante a quanto fosse facile, quella sera, ringraziarsi a vicenda, loro che avevano passato seimila anni ad evitare di essere grati l'un l'altro per non subire l'ira dei dirigenti; Crowley era molto occupato con l'acuta consapevolezza di avere Aziraphale seduto vicino a sé in uno spazio più intimo di una panchina. L'Apocalisse era stata sventata, ce l'avevano fatta – beh, _Adam_, quella canaglia di un Anticristo, ce l'aveva fatta, loro si erano solo impegnati con tutte le loro forze per avere i biglietti in prima fila allo spettacolo della dipartita di Satana –, il mondo sarebbe andato avanti come prima, eppure quell'iniziativa da parte di Aziraphale era la prova del fatto che qualcosa fosse irrimediabilmente cambiato.

Crowley volse la testa verso il finestrino, cercando di svuotare la mente e di liberarsi dalla tensione accumulata nell'ultima settimana. Era incredibile come non fossero riusciti a combinare nulla di rilevante nella risoluzione degli eventi e nonostante ciò avessero subìto una sovraesposizione allo stress come mai prima d'ora. Il demone sentiva di aver davvero bisogno di una distrazione, ma la sua speranza di trovarla nel paesaggio di campagna fu presto delusa dalla nera notte che non permetteva di scrutare niente al di là del riflesso degli stessi passeggeri del bus.

Ricacciò indietro qualsiasi espressione di disappunto quando si accorse che il biondo angelo guardava a sua volta verso l'esterno, forse cercando di indovinare qualche sagoma naturale. Se Crowley non avesse avuto i suoi fidati occhiali ben premuti sul naso, Aziraphale avrebbe potuto incrociare il suo sguardo sul vetro e avrebbe potuto leggervi la domanda che ancora attendeva una risposta. Crowley non avrebbe osato chiederglielo di nuovo ad alta voce e l'angelo non sembrava ancora desideroso di fargli avere una conferma o un diniego riguardo al suo prossimo domicilio. Questo metteva il demone a disagio e gli impediva di cercare la tranquillità sperata. Stiracchiò la gamba destra per cercare di scaricare in qualche modo la tensione di quell'attesa, ma nel farlo il ginocchio urtò contro qualcosa di caldo e inaspettato che quasi immediatamente parve ritrarsi da quel contatto. Quando vide dal finestrino gli occhi di Aziraphale scattare verso il basso capì di aver inavvertitamente colpito l'angelo.

_Merda._

D'istinto, allontanò il ginocchio per tornare nel suo spazio vitale, a qualche centimetro di sicurezza dal corpo dell'altro. Per la seconda volta in quel viaggio, Crowley alzò una mano aperta verso Aziraphale, ma stavolta fu per chiedere scusa. Poté vedere dal riflesso un piccolo sorriso di rassicurazione formarsi sulla bocca dell'amico, accompagnato da una leggera schiarita di gola e dalla testarda pretesa di guardare davanti a sé, verso il cupo scenario dell'interno dell'autobus.

Il demone si impegnò a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sulla necessità di rimanere fermo e immobile da lì fino alla fine della corsa: l'ultima cosa che voleva era far sentire a disagio l'angelo perché lui non era in grado di sedersi compostamente su un mezzo pubblico.

Dal momento che era impossibile guardare fuori, Crowley si concesse di chiudere gli occhi per provare a rilassare almeno le palpebre, ma qualcosa gliele fece spalancare di nuovo e senza preavviso: impiegò un attimo di troppo per capire che la coscia di Aziraphale premeva lievemente contro la sua. Era un tocco gentile, delicato, soffice e per niente invadente, appena percettibile, ma era lì e Crowley ne era assolutamente conscio. Era anche sicuro di non essersi mosso.

Le implicazioni di quella certezza erano forse troppo complesse perché potesse formularle anche solo sotto forma di pensieri. Concesse all'angelo la bellezza di dieci interi secondi per dargli la possibilità di decidere se scusarsi dell'errore o meno, di attribuire la colpa del contatto ad uno spasmo involontario di quel suo corpo mortale o ad uno scossone dell'autobus. Crowley avrebbe capito e non avrebbe voluto sentir parlare di scuse: era capitato a lui poco prima, Aziraphale non aveva nulla da temere.

Ma la gamba rimase lì, debolmente unita alla sua. Forse era Aziraphale che stava concedendo a lui del tempo per decidere come comportarsi al riguardo. Gli stava dando l'opportunità di scegliere. O forse era un test? Quel era la risposta _giusta_? Stavano andando allo stesso ritmo, alla stessa velocità? Crowley non era bravo negli indovinelli e ancora meno nel decodificare tutte le azioni dell'angelo.

Stabilì che il _giusto_ non gli importava: con titubante decisione, il demone restituì il tocco, esercitando pressione contro la coscia dell'altro mentre il suo cervello lavorava intensamente per svelare tutti i possibili scenari futuri generati da quella sua azione. Nessuno di quelli – tutti catastrofici – si rivelò corrispondente alla realtà: dal vetro poté chiaramente vedere la testa di Aziraphale piegarsi appena e mostrare un timido sorriso. Nello stomaco di Crowley qualcosa si mosse drasticamente mentre percepiva quel contatto diventare più fermo, manifesto.

Quando l'autobus riuscì a far lor vedere il paesaggio più urbano – anche se non meno deserto – di Londra angelo e demone erano ancora nella stessa posizione, ma nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca. Soltanto nei pressi di Mayfair Crowley fu costretto, suo malgrado, a tirarsi su e a interrompere il contatto con Aziraphale. Da come quest'ultimo guardò il demone, anch'egli sembrava ora improvvisamente consapevole della distanza, ma si ricompose subito.

«È la nostra fermata?» chiese il biondo con noncuranza, parlando piano.

Crowley rilasciò un sonoro sospiro. «Dipende, angelo»

Di fronte all'espressione contrita dell'amico, il demone ebbe il forte impulso di rinfacciargli la sua intelligenza. Corresse il tiro giusto in tempo: «Se ti fa piacere, sì»

Gli occhi blu di Aziraphale si allontanarono subito dalle lenti nere di Crowley. Annuì per poi affrettarsi ad aggiungere: «Solo se non è un disturbo per te»

_In nome di Qualcuno._

Crowley ai augurò davvero che gli occhiali potessero trasmettere tutto il suo subitaneo odio nei confronti dell'amico. «Forza, angelo, muoviti»

-

Crowley fece il possibile per non spiare la reazione di Aziraphale alla vista del suo appartamento. Non voleva proprio mettersi a discutere sull'arredamento o sui gusti estetici di entrambi, ma allo stesso tempo avvertiva quasi il bisogno di conoscere l'opinione dell'angelo sul suo rifugio per la notte. Fu per questo che, terminato il brevissimo e sommario tour, Crowley si sistemò contro la parete della sala e gettò uno sguardo furtivo all'amico per sondarne le emozioni.

«È molto moderno» commentò Aziraphale in tutta onestà. «Non sapevo ti piacessero le piante»

Il demone si strinse nelle spalle: era ovvio che l'angelo si sarebbe soffermato su quelle _luride_ creature che continuavano a deluderlo nella crescita.

«Indossi gli occhiali anche qui, a casa tua?». La domanda era arrivata con finta casualità, ma a Crowley parve di non notare lo stesso atteggiamento nei lineamenti del viso di Aziraphale. Si limitò a scuotere il capo e benedisse – _Ngh_ – di avere le lenti a coprire la sorpresa quando l'interlocutore fornì una risatina ironica che Crowley proprio non si era aspettato. «È un trattamento riservato agli ospiti?»

«Non ho mai ospiti, angelo» rispose schifato il demone.

«Agli amici, allora»

Ci fu una breve pausa prima che Crowley ribattesse: «Pensavo che tu ed io fossimo nemici»

Aveva colpito nel segno: l'angelo abbassò lo sguardo per fissarsi le mani senza riuscire a dire niente. Crowley seppe subito di averlo appena mortificato, ma da una parte era egoisticamente felice di far vivere all'angelo la stessa disperazione che coglieva lui ogni volta che Aziraphale si appellava ai massimi sistemi per decidere che loro non condividevano alcun sentimento complesso. Ma d'altro canto avrebbe chiesto scusa subito per la crudeltà gratuita con cui aveva investito l'angelo: era lì con lui, aveva _scelto_ di accogliere la sua offerta e stava cercando di mettere a proprio agio entrambi... Crowley lo sapeva, ma lo aveva comunque attaccato.

«Mi dispiace». La voce era quella di Aziraphale. «Ho avuto paura»

Il demone sospirò e si mosse contro il muro ora diventato scomodissimo. «È tutto a posto, angelo»

Aziraphale scosse la testa. «Sono stato ingiusto con te»

Crowley non volle smentire né confermare quell'affermazione. Ne avvertiva la verità e l'aveva avvertita anche quando Aziraphale gli aveva comunicato che era tutto finito – che _loro_ erano arrivati al capolinea –, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di tornare dal suo angelo ancora una volta.

«Puoi perdonarmi?» chiese il biondo sforzandosi di guardare Crowley.

Il demone non riuscì a trattenersi: la sua bocca si piegò dapprima in un ghigno solo accennato, poi si spalancò in una genuina risata. «Spero che ti sia chiara l'ironia di questa tua richiesta» disse, ancora con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Ma Aziraphale non stava scherzando e non cercò di unirsi all'ilarità dell'amico.

«Andiamo, angelo» continuò Crowley, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. «Il perdono di un demone? _Sul serio?_». La situazione aveva davvero del comico ed era semplicemente assurdo che Aziraphale non lo vedesse.

Quando questi riprese a parlare la voce era roca: stava trattenendo disperatamente le lacrime.

«Non di un demone, no» corresse. «Il _tuo, _Crowley»

Passarono interi attimi prima che il demone potesse riprende piena coscienza di essere stato in silenzio troppo a lungo e con la bocca schiusa ormai non più sorridente. Che diamine, un demone non aveva alcun diritto di perdonare chicchessia, a maggior ragione un angelo. Ma Aziraphale non stava cercando il perdono della Fede: cercava quello di un amico, di una persona fidata che sentiva di aver tradito e alla quale non aveva chiesto niente di più strambo in seimila anni di conoscenza. Crowley non era sicuro di come interpretare la faccenda, ma era certo di non poter sopportare il peso del senso di colpa dell'angelo tanto più a lungo.

«D'accordo» concesse con un filo di voce. «_Io ti perdono_» aggiunse un'ottava più in alto del normale, chinando il capo in segno di derisione. Ma il sorriso di Aziraphale gli fece capire che il suo tentativo di nascondere l'emozione nella voce era andando miseramente in frantumi.

«Ti ringrazio» cinguettò l'angelo, il viso rotondo di nuovo felice.

Crowley si odiò parecchio per aver scelto proprio quel momento per portare le mani al volto a sfilare gli occhiali con un gesto rapido: ebbe almeno la decenza di assicurandosi che tutto il suo corpo esprimesse grande protesta.

«Oh!» esclamò sorpreso l'altro, guardandolo subito dritto negli occhi.

«_Aziraphale_» avvertì il demone, chiudendo le dita che ancora tenevano gli occhiali da sole in un gesto per zittire l'angelo. Con un colpo di reni si staccò dal muro e aggirò l'interlocutore per raggiungere il tavolo e depositarvi le lenti scure. Si sedette sul trono – beccandosi per questo un'occhiata esasperata dell'amico – con le gambe incrociate sul piano di legno della scrivania. «Puoi metterti comodo: le piante nell'altra stanza non ti mangeranno»

Il demone fece schioccare le dita e comparve un divano bianco contro la parete. Aziraphale lo adocchiò per un momento, ma qualcos'altro catturò la sua attenzione in maniera preoccupante. Crowley seguì la traiettoria dello sguardo dell'angelo e sentì d'improvviso una sensazione fredda e spiacevole alla base della nuca: gli occhi di Aziraphale erano caduti sul cumulo di plastica informe all'ingresso. Da come stava reagendo, non lo aveva notato prima, quando il demone gli aveva fatto vedere gli ambienti principali della casa. Crowley seppe subito di non essere pronto per un nuovo round di discussione con l'angelo, ma seppe anche che sarebbe stato difficile impedire all'altro di dire alcunché.

«Quella è... è... _era_...» balbettò Aziraphale indicando il disastro e guardando il rosso per implorare una spiegazione.

«Esatto: _era_. Adesso non è più, angelo: puoi riposare in pace». Si accorse subito di aver lasciato uscire quelle parole troppo duramente e sbrigativamente, ma non gli importò: voleva finirla presto e senza troppe parole. «L'ho usata per Ligur, contento?»

Contentezza non era l'emozione dipinta sul volto di Aziraphale, ma almeno c'era una punta di sollievo misto a tanto altro a cui Crowley rinunciò a dare un nome. Poté vedere la lotta in cui era ingaggiato il cervello di Aziraphale e poté facilmente immaginare la miriade di domande che gli affollavano la mente. Vide anche gli occhi blu farsi lucidi e tendere di nuovo al rosso. Questo gli fece male: non voleva vedere il suo angelo sull'orlo delle lacrime una seconda volta in una sola notte.

«Angelo-» cominciò, sentendo tornare di colpo tutta la fatica degli ultimi giorni. Ma Aziraphale lo zittì con un dito.

«No, non adesso, caro» impose. Nonostante la gentilezza dell'espressione, il tono fu lapidario. «Può aspettare»

Crowley non si mosse, non annuì né si oppose. Richiuse semplicemente la bocca e attese – perché poteva dire che qualcosa stava accadendo nella mente dell'angelo.

«Hai detto che... che quello è... era Ligur, giusto?»

Il demone fece di sì senza capire. Aziraphale, dal canto suo, esalò un sospiro stanco e si toccò le tempie con le dita prima di sedersi sul divano.

«Una volta mi hai detto...» riprese senza guardarlo, andando piano come se stesse cercando di seguire un filo logico complicato. «Mi hai detto che i tu-... _da Giù _non arrivano semplici richiami. Dico bene?»

Diceva benissimo. Crowley glielo aveva detto in una cella fetida della Bastiglia nel 1793: trovava onestamente difficile da dimenticare che l'angelo aveva attraversato la Manica per mangiare delle crêpes. Decise comunque di conservare il sarcasmo per un'altra volta e di annuire semplicemente.

«Intendevi qualcosa di più specifico?» indagò ancora Aziraphale.

«Tortura» l'altro si strinse nelle spalle.

«Mm. Ora sei un traditore, però». Crowley si sentì piccato da quella parola, ma sapeva che l'angelo aveva ragione. «E hai ucciso un demone con... con dell'acqua santa»

«Sapevamo già di non essere al sicuro, angelo. Anche tu sei un traditore» rilevò il rosso con ovvietà. «Che ti prende?»

Aziraphale non parlò per qualche secondo, poi si voltò verso il demone ed esplicò in maniera semplice: «Potresti aver dato loro involontariamente l'idea di come fartela pagare, Crowley»

La reazione fu immediata: il demone scattò in piedi accompagnato dallo stridente suono del trono che strisciava sul pavimento. «Che cosa staresti insinuando? Che è colpa mia se ho dovuto difendermi? O che non dovevi darmela affatto, quella maledetta acqua santa, perché così mi sono messo nei guai? O, peggio, che sarei dovuto tornare all'Inferno a subìre l'ira dei Lord invece di correre a Tadfield?»

Con suo grande dispiacere, nonostante la sua statura gli permettesse di torreggiare con facilità sull'angelo seduto sul suo divano, Aziraphale non sembrava minimamente colpito da quella prova di arroganza.

«Niente di tutto ciò, mio caro» replicò gentile. «Quello che volevo dire è che sarebbe... _poetico_ da parte loro... – la sua voce ebbe un sussulto, ma l'angelo riuscì comunque a riprendere la frase – _ucciderti_ allo stesso modo»

Gli occhi di Crowley avevano assunto una sfumatura molto accesa di giallo, ma il demone trovò ugualmente la forza di fare del sarcasmo: «Mi stai _forse_ dicendo addio?»

«Buon Cielo, _no!_» esclamò Aziraphale come se si fosse appena scottato. «No, _Crowley_! Che cosa dici?»

«E allora che stai facendo? Perché parlarne? Per preparare _me_ alla mia morte?»

L'angelo sospirò, visibilmente irritato. «No. Piuttosto il contrario, direi»

Aziraphale frugò nelle tasche fino ad estrarre un foglietto piegato e bruciacchiato. Lo mostrò al demone con un sorriso tirato. Crowley non aveva idea di cosa fosse.

«Onestamente, angelo, dubito che la _dedica_ di uno del Paradiso sia il mio salvacondotto»

«È una profezia di Agnes Nutter» spiegò il biondo ignorandolo. «“Scegliete le vostre facce saggiamente”, Crowley»

Il demone aspettò che proseguisse, ma ciò non accadde. «_Illuminante_» fornì scettico.

«Può darsi. Ammettiamo... Ammettiamo che Giù riescano ad ottenere l'arma letale: se tu fossi te stesso, verresti distrutto. Corretto?»

Crowley emise un suono scocciato: «Dove vuoi andare a parare, Aziraphale? Non verrò redento né oggi né mai. Sarò sempre me stesso, un _demone_. Cos'altro dovrei essere? _Te_?»

Ma l'angelo sorrise. «Esattamente». Prese un bel respiro prima di continuare. «Se tu scegliessi di essere qualcun altro, _me_, ad esempio, allora potresti cavartela. Anzi, te la caveresti sicuramente, perché io sono immune all'acqua santa»

Per un attimo Crowley temette che Aziraphale fosse impazzito e stesse ormai parlando senza riuscire a dare un senso alle frasi. Ma poi i vari tasselli si disposero nella giusta posizione anche nella mente del demone.

«Giusto per essere sicuro: stai suggerendo di prendere il mio posto, di scambiarci di corpo?» chiese, atono.

«Sì»

Crowley scosse la testa. «Angelo, la tua è solo un'ipotesi»

«Sbagliato: Agnes Nutter ci sta dicendo qualcosa di importante. Non guardarmi così, Crowley: sai quanto me che questo è l'unico libro di profezie autentiche. Sai che questa – e sventolò il foglietto – ci riguarda: è scivolata fuori dal libro perché la prendessi io»

Il demone squadrò l'angelo per un lungo momento. Sembrava animato da qualcosa di nuovo e viscerale al tempo stesso. Non c'era solo la gioia di essere sulla buona strada per la risoluzione di un enigma. Gli ci volle qualche istante prima di giungere alle esatte conclusioni: sotto il suo sguardo Aziraphale stava brillando di puro coraggio, di determinazione e lo stava facendo per tutti e due.

«Può andare storto qualcosa» annoverò, più pacato. «Possono riconoscerti». _Possono ucciderti con le fiamme dell'Infermo, stupido idiota_.

«Dobbiamo solo essere prudenti, ecco» rassicurò l'angelo. «Puoi dirmi come comportarmi, cosa fare e cosa non fare per essere te in maniera credibile»

_Oh, angelo, attento a ciò che desideri_, pensò con una punta di malinconia. Crowley era una creatura maledetta, rinnegata ora da entrambe le fazioni: Aziraphale non meritava di essere come lui.

«Perché lo faresti?» chiese, ora improvvisamente consapevole di non avere gli occhiali a proteggerlo e di essere terribilmente esposto.

«Che domanda è questa?» ribatté Aziraphale. «Perché c'è la possibilità di salvarti e non possiamo sprecarla. Come vuoi tu, è _solo_ un'ipotesi, ma devi ammettere che è un'ipotesi molto verosimile. Tentar non nuoce» L'angelo batté con impazienza una mano su una porzione di sofà accanto a sé. «E, per l'amor del Cielo, vieni a sederti, Crowley. È snervante parlare così»

Il demone rimase immobile per un minuto prima di decidersi a raggiungere l'amico con le braccia incrociate.

«Vinceremo noi, ovviamente» disse l'angelo guardandolo negli occhi. Solo undici anni prima con la stessa frase Aziraphale aveva inteso il Paradiso, ma adesso era tutto diverso. Crowley ne fu completamente certo quando il palmo aperto dell'angelo si poggiò sulla sua coscia. Con enorme sforzo il demone riuscì a non guardare giù e a rimanere concentrato sulle iridi blu dell'altro. Il calore che la mano gli trasmetteva era reale, vivo, carico di significato e rassicurante. Senza rendersene conto, il rosso mosse impercettibilmente la gamba contro le dita di Aziraphale, come rispondendo a un bisogno naturale. Gli tornò in mente con prepotenza tutto il tragitto in autobus e il loro modo di comunicare il reciproco conforto, la loro vicinanza dopo una settimana come quella. E ora Aziraphale stava ribadendo il concetto: lo aveva richiamato vicino a sé, lo aveva toccato di nuovo e gli stava offrendo tutta la protezione di cui era capace. Crowley era orgoglioso del suo angelo ed era commosso, piacevolmente schiacciato dall'egoistica consapevolezza di poter contare su di lui, di potergli letteralmente affidare la propria vita. Ma ne aveva il diritto?

Doveva dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa.

«Non sei obbligato, Aziraphale. Non devi farlo per forza»

«Lo so». Il pollice dell'angelo carezzò il pantalone di Crowley e questi dovette resistere all'impulso di coprire la mano di Aziraphale con la sua. «_Voglio _farlo»

Il demone si sentiva straordinariamente vulnerabile sotto gli occhi e il tocco dell'angelo, ma non gli importava: Aziraphale ora più che mai possedeva la forza per entrambi.

Rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo e annuì piano, consapevole che se avesse aperto la bocca per parlare ne sarebbe uscito solo un rantolìo confuso.

Guardò la sua gamba solo quando avvertì il freddo dell'assenza di Aziraphale: quella mano era adesso tesa verso di lui perché la stringesse.

«Quando sei pronto tu, mio caro»

Crowley capì ben presto che non sarebbe mai stato _davvero_ pronto a una cosa come quella, ma gli bastava leggere la certezza negli occhi dell'altro per cancellare la maggior parte dei suoi dubbi.

Strinse la mano dell'angelo e in capo a una manciata di secondi Aziraphale era Crowley e Crowley era Aziraphale. Il demone non avvertì particolari cambiamenti in sé, se non un formicolìo là dove il suo corpo aveva dovuto adattarsi alle fattezze dell'angelo. Il vero tuffo al cuore fu guardare sé stesso seduto vicino a sé.

«Ha funzionato» constatò, sgranando gli occhi nel sentirsi parlare come Aziraphale. L'altro parve sorpreso e irritato al tempo stesso, come se Crowley avesse avuto la faccia tosta di mettere in dubbio le sue doti con i miracoli, ma non disse comunque niente, anzi sorrise, cosa che fece storcere il naso al demone: era _certissimo_ di non aver mai sorriso così teneramente in vita sua. «Dobbiamo lavorare sul comportamento, angelo» annunciò con urgenza, mezzo divertito e mezzo terrorizzato all'idea che Aziraphale potesse farsi beccare. Il suo cervello si lambiccò per un secondo sulla possibilità che si fosse chiamato _angelo_ da solo, ma rinunciò in fretta a darsi risposte.

Aziraphale rise il suo assenso, ma non sembrava affatto preoccupato. «Non sarà troppo difficile»

Crowley aveva seri dubbi al riguardo, ma preferì non infierire.

Gli occhi gli caddero sulle loro mani ancora unite. Si schiarì appena la gola, sciogliendo piano la stretta per non aggiungere imbarazzo ad una situazione già poco ortodossa come quella.

«Dovrei ringraziarti, suppongo» rilevò con finta vaghezza, cercando le iridi dell'altro per trovare, invece, le sue fessure serpentine.

«Quando sarò tornato dall'Inferno, caro»

A parte il nomignolo, questa volta il guizzo negli occhi, il modo di pronunciare le parole e il sorriso furbo erano proprio quelli del demone. Probabilmente Aziraphale gli lesse la sorpresa in faccia, perché decise letteralmente di _esibirsi_: sprofondò contro il divano come se non avesse avuto una spina dorsale, gettò un braccio oltre lo schienale e divaricò le gambe in una perfetta imitazione della postura del rosso.

Crowley distolse lo sguardo mentre berciava un «_Bastardo_» che venne prontamente accompagnato da una risata accanto a sé. «Lo trovi divertente? Ti faccio _così_ ridere? Incredibile». Scosse la testa contrariato ed evitò in tutti i modi di lasciar trapelare il sorriso che sentiva spuntagli tra le labbra. Nemmeno sotto tortura avrebbe ammesso che Aziraphale che cercava di imitarlo – e, contro ogni previsione, ci riusciva – lo faceva stare bene e gli dava scariche di brividi lungo la schiena.

«Non abbiamo nulla da temere» ribadì l'angelo quando Crowley tornò a guardarlo. «Sono già molto bravo, come puoi vedere – la mascella del demone non poté fare a meno di aprirsi in una smorfia di incredulità –, e ci sei tu ad aiutarmi». Aziraphale allargò l'altro braccio ancora perfettamente calato nel suo nuovo ruolo. «Non può andare male»

_Dopotutto forse no_. Crowley si concesse il lusso della speranza e sorrise al suo angelo.

«Si va in scena, allora»

**Author's Note:**

> La serie, ovviamente per creare il colpo di scena, non ha dato modo di capire se tutte e due le punizioni fossero state previste dai protagonisti. L'interpretazione è stata lasciata a noi e qui ho scelto di dare rilevanza alla sorpresa che Crowley-Aziraphale ha mostrato quando è stato rapito dagli altri angeli, come se non si fosse aspettato di essere catturato, e al fatto che, di ritorno dal Paradiso, Crowley non abbia commentato il trattamento subìto come invece ha fatto Aziraphale.


End file.
